Ifrit Tribe
The Ifrit Tribe (鬼族 Ifurīto-zoku) was once a famed, terrifying, and powerful race of destructive giants whom possessed the ability to generate ferocious flames that they could use as an extension of themselves. Often characterized by their massive size and red skin, these colossal warriors often truck fear into all whom gazed upon them. For reasons unknown, the titanic Ifrit Tribe went extinct during the mysterious era known as the . There are no records or evidence as to what happened to the monstrous warmongers, only that they suddenly died out, as if they simply vanished from the map. Many have theorized as to what happened to them, but none have found any concrete evidence. All that remains of the Ifrit's in modern time are descendants whom came to be through crossbreeding. The majority of the descendants can be broken down into three specific families, one of nobility, one whom are mere commoners, and another that, in recent years, has been brought to only one member remaining. There is also a Devil Fruit that is capable of granting those whom devour it the power of the monstrous Ifrits. Appearance Not much is known about the appearance of Ifrits as they've been extinct for ages. However, they seemingly possessed fur of some sortThread:21443:A mention of Ifrit fur is made.. Ifrit's also appeared to be massive creatures as many of their descendants tend to range from slightly to extraordinarily massive. Biology It was observed by a scientist many years ago that a distinct different is observable between Ifrit descendant's and their standard counterparts on a genetic level. It was seen that those whom have Ifrit ancestry tend to display an extra chromosome than those who don't. An example is that a normal human would have 46 chromosomes in total while those with one parent of Ifrit ancestry had a total of 47, and those with two parents of Ifrit ancestry displayed 48 chromosomes. It's believed that these chromosomes house the genetic information that allow Ifrits to utilize the Flames of Fury and due to it being unchallenged on a genetic level for dominance, it has an almost 100% chance of appearing in all Ifrit offspring. The only circumstances in which this doesn't take place is under the influence of genetic mutations. Ifrits were initially believed to be able to breed with almost every race in the world due to their being individuals of numerous races baring Ifrit ancestry. This was disproved by King Regis who discovered that Ifrits could only breed with Giants and Large Humans. He then came up with the theory that since human offspring can vary drastically from their parent's height, an Ifrit and Human offspring likely ended up adopting a much smaller size than their parents which enabled the spreading of the Ifrit genetics amongst the world. Notable Descendants While there seem to be many Ifrit descendants scattered throughout the world, three families remain amongst the others due to knowing of their ancestors and seemingly the disappearance behind the Ifrits as a whole. They also publicly identify as being direct descendants of Ifrits who were known back in their time. Komala Family The Komala Family are the current rulers of the Kingdom of Parshva, a kingdom inherited by their ancestor many years ago. The current head of this family is Komala Regis who also acts as the king of Parshva. The Komala's are considered one of the Three Great Lineages due to their ancestor being a famed Ifrit Warrior who was renowned for his ability to form his Flames of Fury into physical constructs. Furthermore, the Komala all seem to have adopted an innate higher control of their Flames of Fury. Whether this simply an adaptation or something that parents teach their offspring is unknown, however, most of the Komala have to skill to manipulate the direction and shape of their flames as they please, but only Komala Idris has displayed the ability to grant his flames a physical form. Heloise Family The Heloise Family is unique due to the fact all of their offspring tend to be somewhat larger than others of their race. This is due to the fact that, for an extended period of time, the Heloise exclusively bred with Giants. As such, the Ifrit and Giant's height genetics have become so dominant in the genetics of the Heloise that even now, they tend to be larger in comparison to other people. The current head of the Heloise is Heloise Kileaona. The family descends from an Ifrit known as Neta, a woman who was renowned in Elbaf before the Ifrits were wiped out. Neta was considered a powerful warrior, even by the standards of the Ifrit. She was a champion in the Colosseums, both feared and respected by the Ifrits and Giants alike. Not only was her physical strength far superior to others of her species, but she was a woman with combative wits. She invented a usage of the Flames of Fury that has since been based down through the family, this usage being known as Stigmas. Overall, the Heloise hold a reputation of the most powerful and war-like of the Three Lineages. Alajos Family Unlike the other two families, not much is known of the Alajos Family or why they're considered to be amongst the Three Great Lineages besides seemingly the knowledge they had of their ancestors. The Alajos were murdered 30 years ago, with their status among the Three Families being abolished. Despite this, they are still honored by the Heloise and Komala as Kin due to the history the families have with one another. Overall Abilities The general power of Ifrits is unknown, however, it's mentioned that Ifrit's boasted incredible physical conditioning. It's possible that their size was important to this, however many of their descendants also display natural physical strength superior to your standard individual. The greatest strength of the Ifrit's was an ability they wielded known as the Flames of Fury. This ability was present in all Ifrit's, being a dominant genetic trait. The Flames of Fury contributed largely to the power and ferocity that Ifrit's displayed and was an immense factor in the culture of the Colossal Warmongers. While any one with Ifrit blood can effortlessly shroud their body in flames thanks to this ability, there is a genetic factor that determines the maximum brute power this ability can cause. This factor lies largely in the size of an Ifrit. This is due to the Flames of Fury being tied to the body heat an individual can produces, thus, larger Ifrits can produce greater heat than those of a smaller frame. It is for this very reason that the descendants of Ifrits may never be able to completely replicate the power their ancestors had. Along with this ability, Ifrit's were also known to have incredible resistance to heat. History Interspecies Relationships Culture The culture of Ifrits was heavily based on a system similar to the idea of . This was due to the competitive and war hungry nature the beings seemed to possess. The general function in society seemed to be based on one's capability in battle and thus, the stronger one was, the better they were treated. This however, did lead to mistreatment of Ifrits whom were genetically inferior. Such circumstances involved some Ifrit having thicker and more resistant fur than others, the possession of horns, and . Ifrits whom had these traits were considered more resilient due to their fur, had greater combat prowess due to their horns, and Ifrits with darker skin tones were considered superior to those with lighter skin tones as darker skin resulted in greater heat absorption which further boosted the power of their Flames of Fury. Ifrits who had any of these three traits were more likely to survive in their society and were considered more attractive which led to higher rates of reproduction. Ifrits also had a heavy clause in terms of being limited due to things such as illness and old age. Many Ifrits who succumbed to illness were often put to death then and there as it was considered a weakness and exposing such a weakness to those around them would increase it's occurrence in the community. For these reasons, it was considered better to die instead of possibly allowing these weaknesses to become a common occurrence in the gene pool. Old age generally weakens any individual physical, so most Ifrits believed it better to end their life with their previous reputations instead of living to be frail and incapable of self defense. The mentality of Ifrits generally revolved around the pride of leaving behind this powerful and fearsome image of yourself and being seen as weak in any fashion was socially unacceptable. Trivia References Category:Races and Tribes